


Punishment

by snuffleupagus



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Figging, M/M, Paddling, Roleplay, TGS Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffleupagus/pseuds/snuffleupagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Richard deem that James deserves a punishment.</p>
<p>Written for the TGS Kink Meme Prompt:</p>
<p>Anything sub!James. Preferably dildoes/plugs and/or figging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

“Mr. Hammond has brought it to my attention that you have been caught smoking again, Mr. May. Is that correct?”

James stared at his brown shoes, clashing horribly with the black trousers he was wearing. Trust the other two to want everything done properly. His breathing felt constricted; he moved his hand to loosen the red tie that hung in a perfect Windsor knot at his throat. 

“Yes, sir.”

The shuffling of papers made him look up. Jeremy sat behind his giant oak desk, brown tweed jacket with the nutmeg suede elbow patches covering a crisp white shirt, his glasses sat perched on the end of his nose as he rifled through papers. James was going to kill him. Clarkson knew what the glasses did to him. He already wanted to leap across the desk and have his way with Dr. Dr. Clarkson. 

Jeremy found the paper he was looking for, “According to your records, this isn’t your first offence.” 

“No, sir.” 

“It seems that a stiffer punishment is in order. Mr. Hammond, if you will help with preparations, I think the paddle will be in order. Trousers and pants down and then bend over the desk, Mr. May.”

He sighed as he undid his belt, flicked open the button, and unzipped his flies, pushing both his trousers and pants down his thighs. 

“Do you have something to say, Mr. May?”

“No, sir,” he replied as he leaned over the desk, forearms supporting his weight as his bare arse was exposed for the punishment they had deemed appropriate. 

He rested his forehead against his wrists and closed his eyes; he never knew how the other two roped him into these situations.

A cold, slick finger circled his entrance and he almost jumped until a warm hand glided over the back of his thighs. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Breathe, May,” Hammond soothed him in a low voice, knowing he shouldn’t be this caring, not wanting Clarkson to hear. 

He smiled; leave it to Hammond to break character in order to make sure he was okay, although they knew he had never felt safer than he did when he was with them. Quite ironic since they were known for setting things on fire, crashing, and making an absolute mess of anything they attempted. He wasn’t exactly sure what they had planned for him tonight, but he knew that he would enjoy it – he always did.

The finger slid inside of him slowly, beginning to open him up, and he couldn’t help the groan that rumbled through him – Hammond’s always known how to use his fingers to their best advantage. 

“Did you say something, Mr. May?”

“No, sir,” he replied, although it came out as more of a moan than actual words. 

Hammond added a second slick finger inside him, stretching and scissoring to open him up. He’d already been thoroughly fucked this morning, but he wasn’t going to say no to what they’d planned for this evening. He could feel his cock stiffening by the minute and he wanted nothing more than to shift his weight onto his left forearm in order to have his right hand free to sneak down in between the desk and his body and stroke his cock in time with the thrusts of Hammond’s fingers. But as he opened his eyes and glanced around to see if he wouldn’t be caught, his gaze locked with Jeremy’s, still sitting in the chair behind his desk as he stared straight at James. 

“Don’t even think about it, May,” Jeremy said with a wicked grin. 

He refused to break eye contact with Jeremy. He deliberately moaned to see what reaction he could bring out of the older man. 

“What do you think, Mr. Hammond, shall we gag him?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure, I do enjoy the sounds he makes,” Hammond replied while inserting a third finger, eliciting another moan from James. 

James wondered when the punishment would begin, because at that moment, the situation didn’t seem outside of the norm for them. Sure, he was bent over the desk in Jeremy’s study, the only audible sounds were his moaning and the slick insertion of Hammond’s fingers in his arse, and sure, he was pretending to be a school boy who had been caught smoking behind the bike sheds, but still, nothing outside the norm.

He moaned again and watched as Jeremy squirmed in the seat behind his desk. He wanted to make the older man come apart just by the sound of his voice. It could have been easily done if Jeremy hadn’t placed his hand over James’s mouth.

“Is he ready for the next stage? I can’t take much more of his back talk.”

“He’s stretched enough. Starting the next phase.”

James groaned against Jeremy’s palm as Hammond’s three fingers pulled out of him completely. He felt empty and tried thrusting back to find Hammond’s fingers, but found he was only grinding into air. 

He whined, but the look in Jeremy’s eyes said that he shouldn’t be. A thought filtered into his brain – make Jeremy as uncomfortably aroused as possible. If he was going to be punished, he may as well deserve it. His tongue began swirling around Jeremy’s palm, first tracing circular patterns before licking his way to Jeremy’s fingers, flicking his tongue between the digits. Jeremy groaned in delight.

“Hammond, hurry up with that, he’s going to make me come just like this.”

“Then take your hand away from his mouth, you muppet, I told you I didn’t want him gagged anyway.” 

Jeremy did what he was told and took back his hand, the evil glint back in his eye as he reclined in his chair. 

And then something blunt and slick pressed against James’s entrance. He knew it wasn’t Hammond’s cock – he would’ve been able to tell – and it wasn’t their usual butt plug either. This was something completely new and the thought of something new during a punishment made him even harder. 

“Breathe and relax, May,” came the command from Hammond. 

He did as he was told, taking deep breaths as the plug, or whatever it was, began entering him slowly. It couldn’t have been thicker than two of Hammond’s fingers, but the cold wetness of it startled him slightly as it pressed inside of him. Hammond slid the rest of the thin, short plug within him before placing a kiss on the small of his back. 

James looked at Jeremy for some sort of reaction, but only found himself staring at the same self-satisfied smirk as before. 

“And now we wait?” Asked Jeremy, eyes flicking up to look at Hammond. 

“According to my reading it should only take a couple minutes to take effect.”

James could not help but laugh, “Hammond’s read something?”

The comment earned him a swift smack on his arse, “Shut up, May, you know I read when it’s important.” 

This time James couldn’t help but roll his eyes. This earned him a smack across his face from Jeremy. 

“Insubordination will not be taken lightly, Mr. May.”  
Hammond ran his index finger down the middle of James’s back, sending shivers down his spine. And that was when he began to feel it. It was like someone had begun to turn up his internal thermostat – he could feel an inner heat begin to spread within him from his arse. 

He groaned in delight as the heat intensified, a pleasurable slow burn within his arse making him harder than he thought possible. 

“I think it’s time for phase three, by the sound of things,” Said Clarkson.

When James opened his eyes to see what was happening, he was met with another wicked grin before Jeremy rose from his seat and disappeared behind him. 

“I think it’s about time we punished Mr. May for his consistent rule breaking. We’ll start with five strokes. Count them out for me, May.”

James heard the word strokes and was pleased, thinking he would finally be able to come – the burning was intensifying by the minute and all he could think about was how hard he wanted to come. Five strokes from Jeremy’s hand would easily get him off.

_Crack!_

The paddle hit him firmly on his arse, the smack of wood against his bare skin made him groan as fire licked through the core of his body. And that’s when he realised strokes meant from the paddle and he was still had to wait to come.

“I’m waiting, Mr. May.”

“One.”

“One, what?”

“One, sir.” 

“Very good, May.”

James barely had time to think that Jeremy was getting entirely too into this when the second stroke came down on the sensitive flesh where thigh met buttock. 

“Two,” He cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

A warm hand smoothed over his naked back underneath his shirt in a calming manner, and a whisper ghosted over his ear, “You all right?”

The way Hammond was breaking character, he’d be up for his own punishment from Jeremy soon enough. 

“Three, sir?” He asked, wanting his punishment to continue – the faster it was over, the faster he would be allowed to come. He didn’t care if he rutted against the hard wood of Jeremy’s desk or if it was a singular pump of his cock from one of Hammond’s hands, he would come immediately. 

Another smack of the paddle across his arse, harder this time, and he heard Jeremy groan as his back protested the movement. 

He thought he was going to burst into flames the way the heat was surging and burning through him. And before he could take a deep breath and prepare for the next stroke, it came down upon him, another snap echoing through the air as his flesh reddened from the impact. 

“Four, sir!”

His reply came shakily, trying to catch his breath. He could barely think, all the blood in his body had either navigated to his straining cock or to colour his bottom a rosy red. 

“One more, May, and I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

The final smack from the paddle was lighter than the previous strokes, but still sent a jolt of arousal straight through him, the burning escalating to a dizzying temperature. 

“Five, sir,” he groaned for the final time, hoping that he would finally be able to come. 

“Stand up, May.”

He did as he was told and found fingers immediately reaching around his neck, undoing the tie around his neck, opening the top buttons of the crisp collared shirt he wore. 

Jeremy pressed his body against his back, reaching around, holding him around his waist in a loving manner. He pressed a kiss to the skin of James’s neck that was slowly revealed as Hammond opened up his shirt. 

“Do you want to come?” Jeremy whispered into his ear as James watched Hammond lower himself onto his knees in front of him, his mouth inches away from his cock. 

“Yes, please,” he moaned.

Jeremy continued to whisper into his ear, “How do you want to come? Do you want me to stroke you so you can come on Hammond’s pretty face?”

Jeremy punctuated the question with his hands lowering ever so closely to James’s erection before slowly gripping the base and squeezing gently. 

“Or do you want Hammond to suck you dry?” 

He groaned, all he wanted to do was come, he didn’t care how. 

Jeremy chuckled in his ear, “Well, I guess Hammond better make quick work of it then, I don’t think you’ll last long before you come down his throat.”

James looked down to see a grin on Hammond’s face before he opened his mouth and swallowed down his entire cock in one swift movement. He felt the warm, wet heat around his cock match the heat that was coursing through his veins, and not two seconds later Hammond swallowed around him, James’s muscles spasming as he came down Hammond’s throat with a shout. 

Jeremy held him upright as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, the pleasure taking everything out of him until he wanted to collapse right there and then. Jeremy placed another kiss on his neck as Jeremy’s hand reached towards his arse and slowly removed the plug. He felt empty and exhausted; sleep washing over him, it took everything he had to not drop to the floor and nap on the plush carpeting of Jeremy’s study. 

“Come on, I’ve got you, over to the sofa,” Jeremy said as he helped James walk over to the sofa on the far side of the room. 

Jeremy sat down, followed by James, who laid down, resting his head in Jeremy’s lap. Jeremy stroked the man’s hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

“I told you the ginger would be a good idea,” Said Hammond smugly, sitting in Jeremy’s chair, feet propped up on the desk.

“Oh, shut up, Hammond, your punishment for breaking character will be much harsher,” replied Jeremy with another one of his wicked grins.


End file.
